The invention relates to the formation of nanostructured materials on a substrate. More particularly, the invention relates to growth of thin films on substrates to form such nanostructures. Even more particularly, the invention relates to growth of films on substrates using energetic neutral atom beam lithography and epitaxy to form such nanostructures.
Growing thin film materials and nanoscale structures for use in semiconducting, mechanical, and optical devices presents considerable challenges, especially when the active regions of such structures approach critical dimensions of only a few nanometers. Problems associated with charge deposition and structural damage from sputtering and related processes pose significant limitations for fabricating nanoscale structures and devices. In addition, the high substrate temperatures typically required for thin film growth often rule out many combinations of materials that could otherwise be used for novel device structures.
Currently, the aggressive growth and processing conditions commonly used in fabricating nanoscale materials and structures often result in substantial damage and compromises the properties of such materials and structures. Moreover, high processing temperatures often preclude the use of certain materials. Therefore, what is needed is a damage-free method for fabricating nanoscale materials and structures. What is also needed is a method of making nanoscale materials and structures that does not require high substrate temperatures.